


eulogy

by misura



Category: The Lions of Al-Rassan - Guy Gavriel Kay
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 11:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5455427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Absurdly, in that one moment, he felt like he had felt that day in Ragosa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	eulogy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Syksy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syksy/gifts).



Absurdly, in that one moment, he felt like he had felt that day in Ragosa - and after, too, on occasion, even if it had never been quite the same. It was because of Jehane, he supposed.

So much love, and yet here it ended. He had no regrets. Some things were beyond men.

"My wife," Rodrigo Belmonte declared, "is going to kill me for this."

"I will tell her for you," said the man who would almost certainly ensure that his wife would not, in fact, do anything of the sort.

"My last words? I think I should have liked something a bit more dignified."

"A poem?" Ibn Khairan smiled. He could afford to smile, of course. It was an unkind thought, but then, of the two of them, he was not the one dying.

"Is that what you would do, in my position? Compose poetry?"

"Last night," ibn Khairan confessed. "I left it in my tent this morning, for Jehane to find."

"Fools, both of us." Jehane. She would be watching, of course. She might even have found the poem already, a dead man telling her nothing she did not know already. "Tell me."

"I'm not sure if I remember the verses."

" _Ammar._ "

Ibn Khairan had mentioned, once or twice, that he did not consider it likely people would remember him for his poetry. Rodrigo would have to say he agreed. It was a pity, really.

The poem was short, as these things went. Eight lines.

Rodrigo Belmonte died at the sixth.


End file.
